Moonkit's Dream
by INTERRUPTING COW MOOOOOOOOOOOO
Summary: Moonkit wants to be leader! And nothing will stop her! My first troll-fic. Flames are allowed.
1. You know you wanna read this

**Hey, this is my first troll-fic. I AM NOT A TROLL! I just wanted to do this for fun. I may or may not continue. Depends on what you guys think. Enjoy!**

Moonkit walked out of the nursery. Her mom, Dewshine licked her ear.

"How's my sweet little baby?" Moonkit blinked her brilliant blue eyes. The sun sparked off her beautiful silver fur, making everyone's eyes dazzle. A tom walked up to her.

"Moonkit, will you be my mate? You're so pretty and I love you." Moonkit gave him a sunny smile.

"Of course I will, tom-that-I-don't-know!" the random tom licked her ear and they ran off to the sunset. The End. Just kidding. He licked his ear and all the other cats of SunnyawesomeClan stared at him jealously. Even the she-cats. They all trampled the tom and crowded around Moonkit.

"Oh Moonkit! Will you marry me? You're so beautiful!" mewed Sunflake. Moonkit purred so loud, that all of StarClan could hear her.

"Of course, Sunflake!" Toms and she-cats growled and leaped at Sunflake. She disappeared into a pile of mush.

"Moonkit! Be my mate instead!" yelled Flameclaw. Moonkit was scared. There were so many cats! She squeaked and everyone cowered, afraid of her mighty roar. She padded delicately to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a mouse. Such a tasty meal! She sat down and everyone rushed to sit next to her. Moonkit was happy. She was able to finish her delicious mouse without ruining her fur! Sunflake had died too! Suddenly, a yowl rang through the clan! DeerareawesomeClan was attacking!


	2. C'mon, read it!

Moonkit squealed as DeerareawesomeClan ran in. SunnyawesomeClan jumped in front of her. But a big tom knocked them all down! He reached her and raised his claws when a bright light surrounded Moonkit! It got brighter and brighter, and then millions of mice appeared on the big cat. They squeaked and squeaked and trampled him flat! He was as flat as a leaf when they ran away! Then tom-that-she-didn't-know-and-never-would stomped on him! The flat cat mewed and mewed in pain! Everyone cheered!

"Moonkit, you're the best! You gave us food!" they screamed. Moonkit turned red.

"Bub." She said. Fireyawesomecooliostar padded up to her.

"Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonkit! You is now Moonfart!" everyone gasped. Warrior already? Moonfart jumped with joy.

"Yay!" She leaped into the forest and got killed by an angry badger. The end. Yes, that's what really happened. Don't judge me.


	3. Nighty night chapter and tacos

Moonfart awoke to stars. All of the StarClan cats stared at her. Finally, one spoke.

"A Two-Leg would like to see you." She said. All of the cats disappeared. Then, a pale skinned girl appeared. She had dark brown hair and eyes. Moonfart stared at her in awe. The girl huffed impatiently and pulled out a notebook.

"Moonfart! You're ruining the story! You weren't supposed to die!" Moonfart stared at her blankly. The girl sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Can't you see? I'm the author of this troll-fic, Commander Nightmare!" Moonfart was confused.

"What's a troll-fic? And an author?" The girl, Commander Nightmare slapped her face.

"Ughhhh! Moonfart, do you want to know the truth?" she asked. Moonfart said perfectly,

"Yes." The girl had a gleam in her eyes.

"The sad truth is; you're a retard, Moonfart." Moonfart didn't know what a retard was, but she did know that it probably was not a nice word.

"Hey! That's mean!" she cried.

"I don't care if it's mean, now I need to bring you back to the story!" With that, she tapped Moonfart on the head and Moonfart awoke in the forest.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed, realizing there was blood on her fur. Then, it changed into silver sparkles, making her fur even more beautiful. But suddenly, a sparkle got in her eye!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled. She danced around trying to get the sparkle out when she fell into the lake and drowned. And that kids, is why you don't be a Mary-sue.

**I don't even think this counts as a troll-fic anymore. I think it's just a story to make people laugh. Next chapter will be the actual start of the troll-fic!**


	4. Blargibfd 4

Moonfart woke up. She looked around the room and saw Commander Nightmare. Commander Nightmare saw her and sighed.

"Back again?" she asked. Moonfart nodded. Commander Nightmare sighed again and pulled out a notebook.

"I'll be sure to give you cool powers, and then I won't have to see your idiot face again." Turning around, Moonfart

heard her mutter,

"Stupid Mary-sues." Moonfart felt offended. She didn't know what Mary-sue were, but it probably wasn't nice. And Moonfart hated not nice stuff. Moonfart went back to the forest. Suddenly, she smelled something! A fox! The fox leaped at her! Moonfart snarled and bit its neck! The fox died in one instant! She cheered and cheered. Then she went to camp. Sunnysunsun came over! He was the handsomest tom in the world! Sunnysunsun asked,

"Will you be my mate?" Moonfart nodded. She had apparently forgotten about Tom-that-she-didn't-know. Then, Sunnysunsun ditched her because a mouse ran by!

**That's all I can think of. Sorry. :)**


	5. Coolio chapter stuff

Moonfart cried because she did. Sunnysunsun or whatever his name was came back with a mouse that was tiny. It was as big as the moon. Epic fail. Moonfart was sad. The mouse was so awesomely tiny that it came back to life and became a serial killer. With a chainsaw. Yup, you could find him at Walmart. Because he thought cheese was delicious. Anyways, Moonfart ran away. Then she saw a lava pit. It bubbled and splashed into her face. She died of the burns. Moonfart appeared in Commander Nightmare's office. But a different girl was there.

"I need to talk to you. You see, this is Justice. Commander Nightmare isn't here. Anyways, the lava pit appeared there by my magic. I wanted to watch you die. No hard feelings. Goodbye!" Justice said. Before Moonfart could say anything, Justice waved her hand.

"By the way, go away and never come back." she whispered before Moonfart went back to the forest. Then, five bajillion or something close to that foxes appeared! They were hungry! Apparently the serial killer mouse stole their food. But that isn't my problem, it's theirs. The foxes lunged at Moonfart and then, a brightness surrounded the tree to the left of Moonfart. No, not that one, the one that's glowing. And then, the tree exploded! I dunno why. It just did. Because. Don't question the tree's logic on why it exploded. It just did.

All the foxes died and Moonfart didn't die! Or was she? Yeah, she was, 'cause if she came back to my office, I would kill her forever. Moonfart went back to camp and the good ol' serial killer mouse was back with his minions; Cockroaches. Apparently he manipulated them. The mouse has his own story, Moonfart has her own story, I'm not looking at his.

**Yes, that is how my mind works. Except that was only a small figment of it. I don't own Walmart, but if you do go there, the serial killer mouse might be there.**


	6. Oh look, it's a new chapter

**Thanks everyone for reviewing, it really made my day. :)**

The cockroaches stormed into camp, trampling everyone because they were giant cockroaches that could eat humans. They especially liked corn puffs. Then, the serial killer mouse ripped off his mouse costume and turned out To actually be a rat! The rat jumped on Moonfart and killed her because I think everyone forgot she was a kit. Far away, you could hear the evil laughter of the author because she made everyone mostly forget Moonfart was a kit. Moonfart suddenly came back to life for no reason whatsoever. Then, a random turtle ran in and yelled,

"EPIC PLOT TWIST!" then ran out. Everyone realized turtles can't run, and that turtle was purple with pink stripes. Moonfart pranced around camp yelling,

"MURF!" Then fell down a steep cliff and landed in water that happened to have been conveniently placed there. She floundered around until a cat named Common Sense told her that the water was three inches deep. Suddenly, the very stupid author realized there wasn't a bad guy in the story, and quickly added one in a random spot next to Moonfart. A machine fell from the sky and hit the bad guy on the head.

"PLOT HOLE ALERT PLOT HOLE ALERT! Self destruct in a quarter of a second." it said. Before anyone could react, it exploded and all of humanity disintegrated.

**Uh...Yup. The bad guy-**

**Epic Turtle: THERE WAS A RANDOM PLOT HOLE DUMMY!**

**SHUT UP! **

**Epic Turtle: You are a dummy! You named a turtle Turd once!**

**I was young and I didn't know what turd was!**

**Epic Turtle: You should have! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**It was my turn to say that!**

**Epic Turtle: Was not.**


End file.
